User talk:Zekons
Yeah I noticed. Why are you mentioning it to me? -- 21:26, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :But what has it to do with me? -- 15:02, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Any reason you would ask me since you can just use official images of her? Or you need her drawn in particular situations? -- 01:07, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I don't feel like doing requests currently. -- 11:14, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Contract Poly Dude, what the hell? You can't make a clone of Polymerization with a different name. You have to also make the effect different. -- 11:38, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Nature Queen Я-AY Okay, explain: # Why did you make a card for an archetype of mine without permission? # Why the reversed R? # Why DARK Dragon-Type? # Why she requires the Bracelet Girls' archetypes when the Nature Queens are made to work a pure Deck? #* Especially since it says she can't be Fusion Summoned anyway? # Why she can be Summoned if you control Z-ARC when the entire archetype was designed to stop him? -- 10:45, May 2, 2017 (UTC) ::But why the reversed R? And why should she be the same as Z-ARC and team up with him when her ENTIRE BACKSTORY is "she split herself apart into four girls to stop him"? And I fail to understand the 4th point. -- 11:00, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Link Monsters Zekons, you have no idea what is the ATK scaling of Link Monsters, right? Please refer to this page ( ) and fix yours. -- 11:38, August 24, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, okay... sorry about it. I'm forgot about Link Rating. Zekons (talk) 11:41, August 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Copy-pasted from my message to your dA account Sorry if I bring this back again, but can I work on helping you with cards for Kojuranger VRAINS and SY-RIDE? But for one, I would like to see the cards used in each fic first in order to see what help does it need. LionHeartKIng (talk) 11:46, August 24, 2017 (UTC) :::I would like to help you out with making cards for aforementioned fics, and possibly the redlinks for your archetypes. Can I do that? I will send my progress to message to deviantArt or here for updates and whatnot, but I would like to see the cards used in each fic, honestly, before going to the help process. LionHeartKIng (talk) 11:50, August 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::What about showing the links for the archetypes related to these series, so to take a look? LionHeartKIng (talk) 11:55, August 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::Okay. LionHeartKIng (talk) 11:59, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Odd-Eyes Save Link Dragon You do realise, that if its links markers point up, left, and right, then the Dragons you summon from your extra deck will either go to your Extra Monster Zone (in which case you will summon 1 Dragon), or will be summoned to your opponent's field? Sinerely, StarlightSG (talk) 16:52, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Starving Venomy Link Dragon That's not a "Starving Venom" monster if it is written as ヴェノミー in the Japanese name. You need to either change it to "Starving Venom Link Dragon", or change a letter in "Venom". -- 09:51, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :as for Clear Wing Jewel-Link Dragon, "Clear Wing" has no dot in the middle, and ジェム is for monsters. -- 10:27, August 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Hi, mind if I make some support of your Solight, Icewitch and Lyraptor archetypes? That's a good support to start with our collaboration. Also, I think I have a theme for Icewitches, if you don't mind listening. WIND Spellcasters, that focus on Synchro Summoning by banishing a Tuner you control and non-Tuners from the hand or GY (depending on the Tuner's effect) to Synchro Summon. And I had plans for "Frozen Acceleration Synchro" too (a redlink of your template); shuffling Tuner and non-Tuners to Special Summon from the Pendulum Zone, a Synchro whose original Level equals the sum of the Levels of the shuffled monsters. Sincerely, LionHeartKIng (talk) 07:30, September 17, 2017 (UTC) :::Come to think about it, many of your monsters miss Attributes. So, "Solight Hot Liger Dancer" is DARK and "Lyraptor Falcon Nightingale" is WIND? Also, what about effects? Maybe I will give some, as well as Scales. The pages did not bring much information about what those cards were. LionHeartKIng (talk) 07:54, September 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::Problem is that, Hot Liger Dancer requires Lunalight Leo Liger, which doesn't exist yet. Is it a new card? LionHeartKIng (talk) 08:09, September 17, 2017 (UTC) :::::Ah ok. I guess it is like Cat Dancer with her stats, but it will be a new card. If so, mind if I do it? LionHeartKIng (talk) 08:20, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Warning Dude, please, I'm getting tired, learn how to write actual English, because your card effects are unintelligible junk. If you don't, your cards are under the risk of being deleted for worthless quality. -- 15:12, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :Okay, creating an "Elemental HERO Deatyclus" page with a lowercased "Hero" is a clear sign that your quality standards are absolutely abysmal. Don't pull another stunt like that or you will be blocked, again. More than one user is tired of your random and incoherent junk ideas. -- 02:32, December 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Saying just "k sry" won't cut it for you. You have to actually learn how English works at the very least, and learn how to stop doing dumb crossovers (both as fanfics and multiple-theme cards). -- 03:49, December 10, 2017 (UTC)